A processor core has versatility for covering various applications. A multi-core processor in which a plurality of processor cores are mounted on one chip provides versatility and can achieve high performance and low power consumption. Further, along with progress in miniaturization of a semiconductor, manufacture of the multi-core processor is enabled.
However, along with the progress in miniaturization of a semiconductor, dispersion in devices on a chip have become relatively large, as well as, breakdown of the devices has increased.
As a result, dispersion in parameters, such as operating frequency and power consumption per a processor core become large. In addition, breakdown occurring per a processor core has increased.